Naruto And The Curse of the White Moon
by hellish11
Summary: Naruto is godlike and is very smart and not dense about girls :P bigggg harem chap 2 up, it is up for adoption as of now, send a review if uninterested in adopting
1. Chapter 1

AuthorsNote: Naruto is going to be godlike and he is going to have a harem in this fan fiction so be warned.

Chapter one

A 6 year old boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was running through the streets of Konoha trying to escape the mob that was after him. He had been running blindly for hours he didn't know how long just that he had to keep running.

He was tripped by a villager as he was running past her, and went sprawling onto the street. The mob surrounded him with metal pipes, sticks and other things. They started beating, him and after a good while they were moving in for the kill when suddenly Naruto was unconscious and in his own mind. He saw a lush forest in front of him and he saw 2 cages and a fountain. In the two cages he saw a fox and a wolf. On the fountain there was a statue of a man with spiky golden hair and a tail. Then...

"Well if it isn't little Naruto… we have been watching you." Said the fox.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune and the wolf over there is Nahani no Ookami." Said Kyuubi

"Hello Naruto." Nahani said

"Wait, you're both girls?" Naruto said looking shocked

"Yes Naruto we both are girls". Said Kyuubi with a smirk

"Well why am I here or more importantly why are you here?" Naruto said

"Actually Naruto when the 4th hokage supposedly defeated me he instead sealed me inside of you, and that was the only way that I could have been stopped. Said Kyuubi

"I am here because of your mother who was a werewolf. The only people to know were the 3rd hokage and your father." Said Nahani

"What about that statue on the pedestal, I don't know quite what that is." Asked Naruto

"Actually we don't really know what does or what it is it was here at the time that I got here." Said Kyuubi.

"Same for me I think it came from your father, what it has to do with anything we have yet to figure out." Said Nahani

"Who were my parents anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Your parents were Minato Kazamage the 4th hokage and the Yellow Sun from Konoha and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Blue Wave from the Whirlpool country. Answered Nahani

"Wow, and they were both very powerful?"

"Yes and I have a feeling that you will surpass them both in power and skill" Nahani said.

"And will you train me to help me gain that power?

"Yes of course we will.

"Ok then, but I have to ask Kyuubi, why you attacked the village hidden in the leaves (Konoha)."

"It was because my cubs had been killed while I was away looking for food and there was a Konoha headband on the ground left there so I kinda jumped to conclusions and attacked the village". Kyuubi said looking sorrowful. "But it's my fault that you have had such a horrible life since that day happened."

"Well you didn't really know and now you have helped me learn all of this and about whom my mother and father were, also now I know why the villagers treat me that way."

"Well Naruto it is time to go back and unleash your powers, not to kill the baka villagers but to stop them from killing you."

"Ok then, will I be able to talk to you both soon?"

"Yes Naruto."Both Kyuubi and Nahani said.

"You will be able to maintain a mental link to us so we should be able to advise you and teach you. Also you should be able to transform into a werewolf whenever you want to. The legends about us are not all true. Silver doesn't affect us, and we don't change at the full moon or any of that stuff. But we do, get along very well with all animals." Nahani explained.

"Ok then I will wake up and show the villagers what will happen when you mess with Naruto Uzumaki.

After Naruto left both Nahani and Kyuubi were talking to each other about Naruto.

"Hah he will surpass his mother and father in strength by 10-fold." Said Nahani

"Yea… and he's pretty cute" said Kyuubi laughing.

"Hah you'll have to beat me to him." Said Nahani

"Fine we will have a bet, whoever to kiss him first wins" said Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Time to pwn

And they thought I was the monster…

Naruto awakened to see a kunai headed straight for his throat and he rolled to the side just in time. He heard jeers of "Hey the demon brats alive" and "now he will be more fun to kill". He looked up at the villagers and his eyes changed to slits and to red and he knew…he knew how to change and how to use this power to help those most precious to him. His eyes were fully blood-red and he was growing bigger and hairier, until he was an impressive 5ft 3 in height and 7 ft in length, with golden fur and a red mane running across his back. The villagers' bloodlust turned to fear and they turned around and tried to run for it. Fast as lightning he knocked every single on of them in the 46 person mob. He stood there looking at the unconscious villagers that just a few minutes before had been terrorizing him. He changed back to his human form and noticed the changes. His normally blond hair was streaked through with a few lines of blood red hair and he was leaner, stronger and more toned than before, and he looked about 12. He started walking toward the hokage tower. Every time someone would glare at him he would turn to them and glare at them with his bloodlust filled eyes. He arrived to the hokage's tower and asked to speak with the hokage. He was stopped at the old mans door by a jounin that hated him and all he did was change and fling him through the door and out of the window. The hokage stared with wide eyes at Naruto's transformation and started opening and closing his mouth trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Hey old man why didn't you tell me that my parents were Minato Kazamage and Kushina Uzumaki?"

"H-h-how did you know that N-Naruto?" Sarutobi said

"Easy, Kyuubi and Nahani told me, now start talking old man."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react, you might kill yourself I was going to tell you when you were older.

"Yea well now I know, now tell me about my parents… pleaseeee?" said Naruto with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok then Naruto- Sarutobi started

A purple haired beauty of about 11 or twelve walked inside and saw a wolf looking at Sarutobi and threw a kunai at Naruto/wolf who grabbed it with his paw and changed back looking at her with a hurt expression.

"So what was that all about, trying to kill me, and here I believed some of them were different…" Naruto said with a sad look, not normally seen on his face

"Oh sorry I just thought…well I saw a very big wolf looking at the hokage and you know…" She said trying to get him to understand.

"Really you didn't mean to try and attack me" Naruto said with a hopeful look.

"No I was trying to offend" She said

"Right, well I believe you." Naruto said

"Uhhhh, well got to go…cya" she said and sunshined away.

"So who was that?" asked Naruto shaking his head.

"That was Anko Mitarashi; she used to be Orochimaru's (the former sannin snake master) apprentice. He used a curse seal on her as a way to advance her training, then left, becoming a missing ninja and a danger to Konoha. She is 11 a real prodigy and a sad kid who doesn't have much friends thanks to that curse mark Orochimaru put on her." Said Sarutobi with a sad look.

"Oh, she's very beautiful, and a lot like me in a way." Naruto said looking abashed. Anko who was still listening blushed from behind the door.

"Yes she is, and very smart and talented." Said Sarutobi.

"I can see that, seeing as she is behind the door listening to us." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What how did you know I was here?" Anko said sounding shocked.

"Heh I smelled your scent from here." Naruto said.

"How?" Anko said looking confused.

"Err well that's something I can't really tell you at the moment, lets just say my nose is a good as a hunting fox, and even then I barely could smell it, nice job concealing yourself." Naruto said with a grin.

"…"

"Hello are you ok?" said Naruto looking worried

Anko managed an "eep" before she passed out with a content smile on her face. If you had say Naruto's hearing then you would have heard her say "Naruto said I did good…" Naruto grinned thinking, maybe she liked him, because he really liked her (more than a friend. Yep here Naruto's not as dense as normal CHA!!).

"Well looks like I should be going now, it's been fun old man but I've got to get back to my house.

"Hmm….Naruto how would you feel about a new house?"Asked Sarutobi with a smile

"REALLY?!?!" Naruto said yelling.

"Yes really now here are the keys to it, look for it near the Hyuuga compound."

"Ok then thanks so much Sarutobi." Naruto said then leaped off toward the Hyuuga compound.

"Hmm… Sarutobi, well better than old man." Said Sarutobi with a smile.

Naruto made it to the compound, for as far back as he can remember the place had supposedly been haunted, by what he didn't know. As he went inside unlocking the place with the key and the door slamming shut behind him, he had explored the house and came up that it was a 30 bedroom house that he had and with 15 different bathrooms with only one without a spa, and that one where the spa was, it was replaced by a Jacuzzi. He walked outside, turned around and yelled…

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" with a smile on his face, a real smile not one of the ones that he gave the villagers when they looked at him hatefully like they always did. And he knew already that his life was about to get a lot better.

A/N ok the guys I've got a lot of good reviews so thanks, and I don't know if ill need a beta or not, I can normally go through one and check myself but yea I might get overworked. I work on this on the weekdays after homework but yea, a 14 year old so might get mega stressed so tell me if u want to be in on beta'ing or however its spelled.

Tell me who you want the choices to be in harem, and it will be big (ill try)

Hinata

Sakura (After a LOT OF BASHING MUAHAHAHA IM EVIL TRY AND STOP ME HAHAA)

Kurenai

Anko

Tenten

Princess Koyuki (snow country)

Haku (fem)

Tsunade

Temari

I cant remember all the females in Naruto (not just Konoha, all of the females they met, gonna choose from that so yea review or youll never see this story again MUAHZAHSDANKJD, jk but yea review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys. This fic is officially up for adoption, send me an email at .com or just put up a review if You are interested in continuing it, I just don't have the time, sorry.


End file.
